Harry Potter and the Dragoonian Magic
by HarryandHermioneforever2
Summary: Harry Potter finds a mysterious stone in the garden and he discovers an unknown magic. Plz R/R
1. Gem in the Garden Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon, Harry Potter, or anything they involve. I am merely borrowing the characters, places, and items used and forming them into my own, unique story.  
  
Author's Note: This is a Harry Potter/The Legend of Dragoon crossover. You need to know about Harry Potter, but I will introduce the 'Legend of Dragoon' stuff, since it is less popular. I thought of this story when I was playing The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Harry Potter and the Dragoonian Magic  
  
Chapter One: Gem in the Garden Bed  
  
Harry Potter sat at the desk in his room, if you could call it that, staring out the room's only window. A snowy white owl landing on his windowsill abruptly broke his gaze. Harry shook his head and took a small package off of the owl's leg.  
  
Harry Potter was not what you would call normal. He was a wizard who attended Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But even in the wizarding world, he was no ordinary wizard. He was also known as the Boy Who Lived. The reason he was given this abnormal nickname was because of his victory when he was just one year and two months old. At that age, he defeated a wizard that was known as the most powerful dark lord in history, who went by the name of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry opened the letter that came with the package and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I got this for you in Diagon Alley's new ancient artifacts shop. According to legend, when a thing called a Dragoon Stone is placed inside of one of the seven holes, an arrow will appear showing the direction to the Dragoon Stone's future master. I did a bit of research on Dragoon Stones, and found that they are very powerful. There are seven regular types of Dragoon Stones, and one ultimate Dragoon Stone, which is called the Divine Dragoon Stone. The seven regular types represent seven elements, the Red Dragoon Stones represents fire. The Blue Dragoon Stones represent water and ice. The Gold Dragoon Stones represent earth. The Jade Dragoon Stones represent wind. The Silver Dragoon Stones represents light. The Dark Dragoon Stones represents dark. The Violet Dragoon Stones represent Thunder. There can be as many as ten of the same kind of regular stone. There is only one Divine Dragoon Stone. If you manage to find one of the seventy-one stones, send me an owl right away. They are perfectly spherical and are about the size of a fist. It is very easy to distinguish them from other stones if you know what you're looking for. If, after you touch a stone, it emits a bright light, the same color as the stone, then you are a Dragoon. I will try to find out more about Dragoons, but try to keep on the look out for them. As I said before, they are EXTREMELY POWERFUL!  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened the letter and found a large stone tablet with seven holes in it. He made a mental note to look for any colored, round, fist- sized gems and put the tablet in his trunk. It was almost 1 o'clock at night, so he turned off the light and jumped in bed.  
  
The next morning, Harry was awoken, as usual, to his aunt's piercing screeches. He rolled out of bed and checked the time. It was 9 o'clock, and he needed to hurry, or else he would be late for his job, which started at 10. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to answer his aunt's call.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said in his best servant voice.  
  
"Tend the bacon, it's Vernon's birthday and I won't have you ruining it."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He immediately set out to work on the bacon, trying not to burn it so that, hopefully, his guardians, if you could call them that, would let him leave on time. Once finished with the bacon, he gobbled up the piece of toast and bacon that the Dursleys aloud him before rushing out the door.  
  
Harry worked at a construction site lifting boxes. The site was about half a mile away from the Dursley's house, and he had just enough time to get there if he jogged. He always jogged there, so he could be ready to start lifting immediately. At the end of the day, he would jog back to the Dursley's and mow their lawn, trim their hedges, weed the garden, rake the leaves, and other round-about things the Dursleys told him to do. Tonight it was weeding the garden.  
  
He had to rush back to their house because his boss had pestered him a little about being late, and knew he would receive the same treatment from the Dursleys. He immediately set to work on the garden, and after finishing while admiring his work he noticed the top of what looked like a round, red gem. He dug it up with a shovel and replaced the dirt. The gem was fist-sized, and perfectly spherical. He knew as soon as it came out of the ground that it was a Dragoon Stone. He picked it up and it suddenly glowed bright red.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Author's Note: Well, how do you like it so far? If you haven't caught on yet, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Those of you who have played The Legend of Dragoon know what Harry is and what he'll probably look like. 


	2. The Red Eye Dragoon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some items  
  
Author's Note: I'm very happy to see that a lot of people liked the first chapter, so I'm going to continue it. It's a lot more popular as I thought it was. The dragon master: OK, I'll put you in it, but I'll need a last name for you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. By the way, I've given up on betas, because every one that volunteers never emails back, so I'm not getting any of my stories beta-ed. Also, for those of you that haven't played it, I am spelling Dragoon right and I'm not trying to spell Dragon. :-P  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Harry Potter and the Dragoonian Magic  
  
Chapter 2: The Red-Eye Dragoon  
  
When Harry Potter's sight returned, he noticed that the Dragoon Stone had embedded itself in his chest. Instead of the dirt stained clothes he had on when he found the stone, he was wearing red armor that covered his entire body other than his head and his wings. 'Wait, wings?' Harry thought. Sure enough, fiery red wings had come with the transformation.  
  
But it appeared that the transformation was not yet completed, because, out of nowhere, appeared a long pole made of fire. Before Harry could get nearer to it, it reshaped itself into a sword. The fiery sword's handle turned solid, and the blade was double-edged, but when he grasped the handle, the flames on the blade remained. It appeared that the flames served as big as a purpose as the actual blade.  
  
The name of the sword flashed suddenly through his brain: Flamereaper, destroyer of evil. He tried to make the armor, wings, and the sword all disappear by concentrating on the way he looked before he picked up the stone. He had heard that was the way to change in and out of animagus forms, and he figured it would work with Dragoons. It worked. He changed back to normal and his Dragoon Stone floated into his pocket. There was one thing that remained, however. That thing was his sword. It had shrunk and the flames had disappeared. The blade was finely carved with runes written on it. He assumed the runes meant Flamereaper, destroyer of evil, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
He rushed up to his room and searched around frantically for a piece of parchment and a quill before writing to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You'll never guess what happened to me just now. I had just finished weeding the garden for the Dursleys when I saw this red stone poking up out of the ground. I dug it out, replaced the dirt, and picked it up. Almost immediately, there was a blinding flash of red light, and when I could see again, the Dragoon Stone had embedded itself in my chest, I had ancient red armor on, and there were fiery wings that grew from my back. Then, out of thin air, a pole made of fire appeared before reshaping itself into a sword. The handle solidified but the flames on the blade stayed after I grabbed it. Then, I changed myself back, the sword stayed (runes were written on the blade) and I ran up here to write to you.  
  
Does this mean I'm a 'Dragoon'? What is a dragoon supposed to be, anyway? Have you found any new information on them? Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
He pulled out the stone and tablet, and, after putting the stone in one of the holes, it pointed back toward him. 'Figures. Don't know why I even tried that.' he thought. He put the tablet away and put the stone back in his pocket. He figured it might be helpful, if he ever figured out how to activate it. He attached Hermione's letter to Hedwig's leg and told her where to go. Just moments after Hedwig left Ron's owl, Pigwideon, flew in through the window. He untied the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You won't believe what's going on out here. Anyway, can you spend the rest of the summer? We'll be over around 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. I'll explain more about what's going on then.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was very confused about what was going on at the Weasley house, the Burrow. He couldn't wait to see what was going on there. He rushed downstairs to ask if he could go over. The Dursleys reluctantly said yes, and Harry rushed back up to his room to write a letter back to Ron.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Author's Note: So, how do you like it? R/R please. 


End file.
